


Saturday At The Rusty Anchor

by Missy



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Karaoke, Older Woman, Rivalry, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanche and Dorothy have a 'friendly' karaoke battle at the Rusty Anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday At The Rusty Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment_Fic.

It had been a tragically quiet day at the Rusty Anchor. No brawls were in the offing, no moments of wild abandon were occurring. It was, in fact, ordinary, dull, and completely boring.

Blanche vowed to change that.

“Come on, Dorothy,” she grinned, getting up from her chair. “If they want a show, we should give them a show.”

“Blanche, there’s no way I want that these fine gentlemen would want to listen to us sing karaoke.” She smiled arrogantly. “Besides, I could wipe the floor with you.”

Blanche nearly rolled her eyes. “At least I would end up on the floor,” she responded. “Instead of being rolled into the trash like you.”

It was, from that point forward, ‘on’.

Blanche did a version of ‘Y-M-C-A” that nearly knocked out a man in the front row (and not in a good way; those shoes were dangerous weapons!); Dorothy sang ‘I Will Survive’ like a torch singer.

They counted it even when Blanche managed to turn a backflip right in the middle of ‘Mickey’. A broken hip wasn't worth a victory at any age.

Afterwards, they shared a drink and a laugh, the best of friends again. It was odd, the things that bound them together, that had bound them since the first day they had met.


End file.
